Alec Griffiths
Alec Griffiths is a Youtube channel that features parodies of the movie Downfall (Der Untergang). The channel is run by Alec Griffiths. About Alec Griffiths started making parodies shortly after seeing a parody called, "Hitler reacts to Donald Trump Running for President ." Finding the video to be quite humorous, Alec quickly discovered that an entire universe of Hitler parodies existed on Youtube. Alec's first Downfall parody, created on 6 July, 2016, lacked an official title, but featured Hitler attempting to learn the results of the U.S. 2016 Presidential Election. This video was subsequently joined by six others, together portraying Hitler reacting badly to the election results. None of these original videos were ever uploaded to Youtube. Alec credits Hitler Rants Parodies as the main inspiration for making his own parodies. On 21 September, 2016, Alec Griffiths created his Youtube Channel . The first parody he uploaded was titled, "Gary Johnson, the Failure." Although the original video has since been removed, a copy was uploaded by Alec's brother and can be viewed here. Since then, Alec has uploaded over 100 parodies to his channel. After the U.S. 2016 Presidential Election, Alec opted to take down a number of his parodies that featured Hitler reacting to current political issues. This move was mainly due to the fact that these political parodies seemed unpopular among his viewers. On 23 May, 2017, Alec Griffiths uploaded a parody that indicated he was going to retire from Unterganging. However, a few weeks later, he changed his mind . In March, 2018, Alec created a Twitter account . However, in March 2019, he stopped posting his parodies there because he wanted the focus of his Twitter page to be space-exploration. In June 2018, Alec's series The Fate of the Parody won Best Series and Parody of the Month in the Downfall Community Awards - June 2018. Parodies Some of Alec Griffiths' parody series include: *Hitler's Death Star *Downfall: The Silent Parody *The Order of Himmler *The Case of the Missing Fish *The Final Plan His most popular parodies to date are: *Hitler Phones Harpo Marx This parody was entered in the 2016 Hitler Rants Parodies Contest. *Hitler Reacts to the Star Trek: Discovery Trailer Alec Griffiths Parody Universe Timeline 16 February, 2004 : Downfall (Der Untergang) is released, starring German actor Bruno Ganz. 20 April, 2007 : A mysterious clone of Bruno Ganz appears and begins impersonating Adolf Hitler. "Hitler" then moves into a small bunker underneath central Berlin, Germany. 29 April, 2007 : Hitler marries Evan Baun, who is also a mysterious clone. 30 April, 2007 : At Eva's request, Hitler begins hiring his generals and chiefs of staff. 8 May, 2007 : Hitler hires Hermann Fegelein. 20 July, 2007 : The Order of Himmler. 30 October, 2007 : Fegelein performs his first antic, which makes Hitler so angry he launches into his first rant. Many of the parodies take place between this time and 2016. 22 September, 2016 : Hitler hears about Alec Griffiths ... too late. 7 March, 2018 : Hitler plans to make World Peace . 30 March, 2018 : Hitler tests his first Nuclear Bomb . 1 May, 2018 : The Trump-Hitler War begins after Trump insulted Hitler with a mean tweet, and Hitler broke Trump's phone. 30 April, 2020 : Krebs's beloved fish goes missing, and an epic search for the thief begins. 8 May, 2020 : The Final Plan . 30 October, 20?? : The End? Category:Untergangers Category:Fourth-generation Untergangers Category:Parody of the Month Recipients